A Blond Christmas
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: ...and a sappy New Year! Scorpius is staying over at the Potters' for Christmas and of course, things never go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

___This story is dedicated to my amazing friend_ Ciára. She's fantastic :) Ciára, I hope you like this story, you make a little cameo :P (She's weasleyboots on this site if you want to check her out!)

_As always, the characters all belong to the wonderful JKR. _

_Hope you all like it!_

* * *

Scorpius was over at the Potters' for the Christmas break. His parents had important business in France, and he was given the choice between Hogwarts and Albus' place. Of course, he chose Albus. They had just finished their dinner and everyone, save for Mr. and Mrs. Potter who were cleaning up the kitchen, was sitting in by the fireplace. Lily and her friend were putting plaits in each other's hair, James and his girlfriend Ciára were cuddling on the couch, and Albus and Scorpius were trying to unsuccessfully make some tinsel drape itself artistically on the tree. It currently looked like a couple of drunken wizards threw it at the tree.

"This is useless" Al murmured quietly, smiling.

"I completely agree" Scorpius grinned.

The boys got off the floor and sat in an empty couch.

"Look at them" Albus said, nodding in the direction of his brother, "They're kind of cute, aren't they?"

Scorpius was not expecting that. He thought Albus was going to call them sickening or something, being all dopey on the couch. He liked Albus; he had liked Albus since fourth year. And now they were in their last, and he still hadn't said anything. He knew Albus was as gay as he was, but he had not yet managed to muster up to courage to ask his best mate out. And then he goes and calls another couple cute and all Scorpius wanted to say was _"That could be us!"_

"Scor?" Albus was looking at him questioningly now, he had stayed silent for too long.

"What? Oh! Yeah, they are." He agreed, "I'm really happy for James, he finally found someone worth holding on to."

"I wish I had a boyfriend. One that would take care of me, and joke with me and who wouldn't hesitate to push me up against a wall and snog me senseless" Albus smiled wryly.

"One day, some guy will do that. He'll do everything you just mentioned and more. He'll treat you like gold, and he'll even cuddle after sex." Scorpius didn't know where the sappiness was coming from. He thought that maybe the crackling fire, soft music and his sated stomach had something to do with it.

Albus exhaled slowly, now grinning at his friend "Oh yeah? When do you reckon that day will come?"

"As soon as you want it to Al," Scorpius replied. He immediately felt warm and regretted saying anything. Albus looked like he was about to say something, but Scorpius feigned a yawn "You know, I'm pretty tired, you want to head to sleep now?"

Albus looked a little taken aback at the sudden change in conversation topic, and he was still trying to figure out what Scorpius had implied, but he nodded and the two of them bid everyone goodnight and headed to Albus' room.

…

"Hey Scorpius? You awake?" Albus asked fifteen minutes after both boys had climbed into their beds (Scorpius was on a cot near the window in Albus' room).

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"What did you mean?"

"What are you talking about Al?" Scorpius sighed, pretending to be tired even though he knew exactly what was playing on his friend's mind.

"Before we came upstairs, you said I could have a boyfriend as soon as I wanted one. Remember?"

"Of course you could, you're a fit bloke and anyone would be lucky to have you." Scorpius was glad that he was hidden in the dark. He was sure that he was brighter red than a tomato.

He heard Albus chuckling, "Thanks mate. Same goes for you."

Scorpius smiled wryly. Albus didn't say anything else, and soon Scorpius drifted off to sleep. Albus however, was still awake.

For as long as he could remember, he and James had a little tradition on the night of the 24th of December. They'd creep downstairs early in the morning, while everyone was asleep, and make some hot chocolate and just talk. When they were younger, it was talks about what they hoped to open in the morning at their grandparents' house. But recently, it was just some brotherly catching up.

Albus padded downstairs, being careful not to wake Scorpius on his way out of his room. When he reached the tree, he was pleased to see that James was already there.

"Took you long enough" James smiled, holding out a mug for his brother.

"Sorry mate, how long have you been down here?"

"Ten minutes!"

Albus shot him a look but accepted the mug gratefully. "Oi, you could have put a warming charm on this mug! It never tastes as good if it's not piping hot!"

"Your fault for getting here so late" James smirked, reaching over and ruffling Albus' hair, "You get out okay? Didn't wake your boyfriend did you?"

"My boyfriend? Oh, come off it James, you know we're not dating."

"I also know he wants to."

"What?" Albus felt his blood run cold. Scorpius wanted to date…him?

"Al, don't tell me you're that thick!"

"Don't be a git!"

"No Al, I'm being serious."

"Shut up James. Let's talk about something else" Albus was starting to feel very uncomfortable. The idea that Scorpius might like him was…scary. But a good kind of scary, a kind of scary that Albus felt he could embrace.

"Okay fine, listen. I wouldn't have noticed. But Ciára asked me if you two were together. And when I laughed and said no, she mentioned that you guys would be really cute and stuff. And I know you're gay, and I'm pretty sure he is. So, I watched him a bit…oh don't give me that look Al! I was doing research! Anyway, I watched him a bit and noticed that he's always smiling at you. Not just regular smiling, like..._smiling._ Then I saw him checking out your arse when you walked up the stairs the other night!"

"Blimey. I dunno what to say" Albus' mind was racing.

"I would have thought that you'd have figured it out by now mate, you're usually not too bad with feelings and crap like that." James was almost laughing now. Seeing Albus panic though, he decided that the best course of action would be to change the subject and let his little brother mull over things in his own time.

The Potter boys ended up staying downstairs for another two hours, and when neither of them could keep his eyes open, they both trudged back to their respective rooms. Although the last thing they talked about was a scandal at Gringotts, Albus was only thinking about Scorpius as he opened the door as quietly as he could.

Scorpius was a very light sleeper, he threw off sleep easily and hearing the door creak at five o'clock in the morning had him opening sleepy eyes.

"Al? Is that you?" He mumbled, his voice deeper than usual because of the sleep.

Albus shivered as he made his way over to his bed. "Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep"

Scorpius sat up a little "Where were you?"

"I was talking to James downstairs. Old tradition" Albus was now in bed, and hoping that Scorpius would drop it. He had never kept anything from him, but he couldn't fathom how he was supposed to bring up possibly liking him. He just needed to think right now, and if Scorpius kept asking questions, everything would be out in the open a lot sooner than he would like.

"Oh. Okay."

"Sorry to wake you Scor. Goodnight"

"Night Al"


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was sharing a couch with Albus, Roxanne, Fred and Rose. It was a tight squeeze, but they made it work. After an eventful Christmas day at the Burrow; filled with presents, an amazing dinner and loads of laughter, the kids always ended up in the living room, talking, laughing and catching up. A few of the younger kids were playing exploding snaps, or napping, but the Hogwarts Alumni always liked to know what had been going on at their old school. Scorpius was laughing at the tales some of Albus' cousins were telling, pitching in every now and then when he found it necessary.

The conversation soon took a turn to personal business when Teddy started inquiring about his little cousins' suitors. Everyone laughed when poor Lily turned crimson as they teased her about her boyfriend Carl. And Fred looked like he wanted to run when James asked about the Zabini girl. Scorpius was not expecting to be asked anything, considering that he wasn't really a Potter or a Weasley, but Teddy didn't let him off the hook.

"Hey Scorpius, I heard there was a thing with you and one of the Scamander boys?"

Everyone laughed a little. Scorpius kept opening and closing his mouth. He had no idea how Teddy had found out, he hadn't even told Albus.

"Uh, well. Lorcan. It was a brief thing, really. Just one date…" he muttered, trying not to notice that Albus was staring at him, mouth agape.

"That's it?" Albus asked, his voice tight.

"Well, yeah."

"All you did was go to Hogsmeade?" Albus pressed on

"Uh, we snogged a bit?" Scorpius said timidly. There were a few giggles and whoops, but Scorpius couldn't help but notice that Albus actually looked hurt.

James seemed to have sensed the discomfort because he quickly asked Roxanne about Quidditch and everyone was soon babbling on about that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Albus whispered, leaning towards Scorpius, trying to be discreet.

"I didn't know what you'd say Al. It happened that one weekend when you couldn't come to Hogsmeade because you had gotten hurt during Quidditch. It was stupid."

"You still could have told me." Albus muttered

They didn't talk again until it was time to get back into the Floo for the Potters' house. After numerous thank-yous and goodbyes, Scorpius finally got his turn in the fireplace. Albus silently passed him the box of floo powder, then stepped back as the flames whisked Scorpius away. The last thing Scorpius saw before he was shot into the Potters' house were Albus' green eyes boring into his grey ones.

Albus tumbled out soon after him, but just nodded upstairs. They went along silently, washed up quickly and made their way into Albus' room without so much as a goodnight.

Albus was lying in bed, and as exhausted as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. Teddy had known that Scorpius went out with Lorcan, so why didn't he? Why didn't Scorpius tell him?

"Al?"

Albus flinched, but replied calmly "What is it Scorpius?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, okay? I just thought that you'd be disappointed in me, you know?"

"Why would I be? You can go out with whomever you like" Albus knew he sounded petulant, but he couldn't help it.

"I know, but you never seem to like any of the guys I fancy, and I didn't think you'd approve of Lorcan either."

"He's a good Quidditch player" Albus mumbled, not knowing what to say and starting to feel a little stupid for being mad with Scorpius.

"Then why are you so mad?" Scorpius was starting to get annoyed, he propped himself up on his elbow and tried to make out Albus' figure in the darkened room, "Al, I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright? I'll tell you next time, when there's some new guy, okay?" Scorpius' voice sounded very composed, but he was hurt.

He had liked Albus for ages and thought he'd never have a chance with him. So, of course he was going to go out with other guys! But when he did, Albus had the right to get mad at him about it? It was complete and utter bullshit in his opinion.

"Hey…" Albus moved so he was sitting on the end of his bed, facing Scorpius, "Hey, I'm sorry. It's really none of my business who you go out with, and I really didn't mean to ruin Christmas"

Scorpius sighed "You didn't ruin in Al, I'm just really confused. You don't want to go out with me, but you don't like it when I go out with other guys?"

Albus sat there stunned "Wait, when did I say I didn't want to go out with you?"

Now it was Scorpius' turn to look surprised, "Well, you never said otherwise. And there were loads of opportunities"

"What are you talking about?!" Albus was majorly panicking now; he couldn't believe that Scorpius would think that he didn't want to date him. Scorpius was the most amazing guy he knew.

"Al! Calm down, I'm sorry I said anything. Let's just leave this?"

"No, Scorpius, we can't leave this. You're driving me crazy."

That was enough for Scorpius, "I don't fucking know what you want Albus, I'm sorry I'm driving you crazy okay? I'll go sleep on your couch…" Scorpius swung his feet out of the cot, and was about to stand up when Albus stopped him.

"You're driving me crazy because you're funny, and you're smart. You make me laugh and you look great on a broomstick. You never keep anyone waiting, and you're loyal to your friends. And I don't want there to be other guys Scor!" Albus took a deep breath, "I want it to be me and you."

"Merlin Al" Scorpius whispered, now letting his head fall into his hands, his mind reeling with the new information.

"Look, I didn't want to spring this all up tonight. I know it's late. And I know this is stupid and I've gone and made a huge arse of myself. And I'm sorry…"

Scorpius couldn't help but grin and then laugh as Albus rambled on about how sorry he was. Scorpius wanted so badly just to jump into Albus' bed with him, but decided to play things cool. Albus had made his life pretty difficult the past couple years, so he could make Albus wait just a little bit; maybe a few days?

"Oh shut it, will you?" he chuckled, as Albus finally ran out of breath, "Let's talk about this another time. I'll let you know."

"What? Oh. Oh yeah. Sure. Are you mad Scor?" Albus sighed, as he got back under his covers

Scorpius allowed himself one last laugh "Never, Al. G'night."


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius had decided to make his move on New Year's night. He figured that Albus would appreciate the poetry of them starting something new together in the New Year. He felt like a total sap for planning it out, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He was finally going to get his chance to do everything with Albus that he'd ever imagined doing. Of course, he wanted to spread it out, savor it and not go through all the motions in one night. But he figured that he had waited long enough, and if things went farther than he had planned…he wouldn't mind it at all.

As always, New Year's Eve was a lot quieter than Christmas, yet still splendid. The Potters threw a small party at their house, as quite a few of the Weasleys were attending functions at their in-laws' places. This year, it was only Albus' grandparents, Ron's and Percy's family who were able to attend.

The days leading up to the party were very fun. Albus was respectful of Scorpius' wishes to "talk later" and carried on as if nothing had happened on Christmas night. They played pick-up Quidditch with Lily, James and Ciára and stayed up late talking about loads of nonsense. They visited Muggle London and spent a few hours in Diagon Alley as well. Scorpius, of course, was planning his special night in secret. And Albus, although bursting with anticipation had learned nothing if not patience from being the middle child.

...

New Year's Eve had finally arrived, and soon the Potters' cozy house was filled with Weasleys and a few friends. The party was great, and everyone was enjoying food, drinks and a few stupid party games that James had come up with. After an amazing dinner prepared by Ginny (rivaling the splendor of her mother's), they started passing out party horns and hats, confetti and heaps of magical noise makers and mini-fire-crackers from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Scorpius, now wearing a green party hat that matched his best friend's eyes and holding a packet of confetti, was trying to locate said best friend with no luck. He couldn't see Albus anywhere, and this was going to interfere greatly with his plan. Harry had ushered everyone into the living room, and they watched the clock and listened carefully to the radio for the countdown. Scorpius was still looking all around for the mop of messy hair when finally he spotted Albus on the other side of the room just as the countdown started.

"10!...9!...8!..."

Scorpius was squeezing past people as he tried to make his way to his friend

"5!...4!..."

He finally had made; he grabbed Albus' shoulder and spun him around so they were facing each other, each grinning stupidly.

"2!...1!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The Potters' living room exploded into colour and sound; confetti was everywhere, the horns were blasting, cameras were flashing, and a few people had set off the sparking fireworks which sped around room, whizzing and sputtering. There were hugs, kisses and cheering.

But Scorpius heard none of it. And neither did Albus. As soon as the cheering had started, Scorpius had pulled Albus into him, and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Albus was almost too shocked to reciprocate, but managed to wrap his arms around Scorpius, succumbing to the immense feeling of relief and happiness. When they finally broke apart, they took in the commotion and didn't hesitate to join in.

...

The last guests left around four in the morning. Scorpius, although having thoroughly enjoyed the party, was happy to finally get a chance to put his plan into action. After bidding their final goodnights and retiring into Albus' bed room he climbed into Albus' bed, lying down beside him.

"So, this is really happening." Albus said, smiling into the darkness and turning his head to look at Scorpius.

"Oh, this is very much happening" Scorpius replied, rolling on top of Albus and kissing him very deeply.

"Wow,mmm" Albus was cut off with another long kiss.

Nothing had ever felt as good as having Scorpius pressed so close to him, their tongues doing an exotic dance together. The kissing soon turned feverish and Albus rolled them both over so that he was on top of Scorpius now. Kissing just wasn't enough. Although there were only a few layers of fabric between them, they were too many. Albus paused for a moment and reached for the hem of Scorpius' T-shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked, when Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows to look at him.

Scorpius just grinned and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was ready to burst with anticipation. He lifted his arms so that Albus could get his shirt off and wasted no time and returning the favour. They fell into each other's arms again.

Albus went hard mere minutes after kissing Scorpius, but he had managed to keep himself in check for a while. Now that they were both shirtless, and he could feel Scorpius warm skin on his own, he couldn't help but allow himself a gentle thrust. The friction was next-to-nothing, but it was amazing. Although they both still had their pajama bottoms on, knowing that his penis, however clothed, was brushing against Scorpius' was a lot to handle. Albus moaned softly.

Scorpius tuned into what was happening almost immediately; he had never thought they'd waste too much time on kissing.

He pushed Albus off him softly "Al," he hadn't expected his voice to be so low or so croaky, he cleared his throat before continuing "Al, could we maybe, uh"

"Pants?" Albus asked. He rolled off of Scorpius blushing but tugging at his own waistband nonetheless.

"Yes, get rid of them please" Scorpius had found his ability to make full sentences again yet lost it almost instantly when Albus' boxers came off.

The room was dark, only the few candles that Scorpius had lit earlier were their source of light. But it was more than enough to give him an eyeful of the naked boy in bed with him. He stared. He couldn't help it; he had never seen Albus naked and this close to him. Albus shuffled a little bit, feeling embarrassed at the attention his lower region was getting from Scorpius' eyes but slightly pleased at the same time.

"Al?" Scorpius croaked. His mouth had run dry.

"Yeah, uh, this is okay right?" Albus was

"Perfect," Scorpius said, reassuring Albus, "You're perfect."

Albus smiled and leaned in to kiss Scorpius again. Scorpius could hardly control himself any longer, his hands made their way from around Albus' neck to his chest as he kissed down Albus' neck. He climbed on top of Albus without breaking contact.

"Mmmh, Scorpius, that's…that's really nice" Albus moaned quietly.

That was all the encouragement Scorpius needed. He pushed Albus so that he was leaning back on his hands, and continued to kiss down the length of his body, his hands exploring every inch of Albus that they could. Finally, he got to Albus' penis.

He took a moment to look deeply into trusting eyes which had darkened but were sparkling with anticipation and hope. Scorpius shot a tentative smile at Albus, a silent question asking if he could cross the line that would undoubtedly make this more intimate, more real. Albus gave him a small smile, and Scorpius' hand closed around his penis.

Albus' arms gave out immediately and he lowered himself onto his elbows moaning loudly.

The sound sent a shiver of pleasure up Scorpius' spine. He reached over to the table beside Albus' bed for his wand and cast a quick silencing spell before directing all of his attention to the gorgeous body that was lying before him.

He moved his hand up Albus shaft, twisting his hand around the head, smearing the precum that had gathered there and moved back down the shaft again. He repeated this a few times, basking in the delicious sounds that Albus was making; how his body was squirming on the bed, how he was reaching his arm out to hold onto something. Scorpius' other hand found Albus' and their fingers laced together. Scorpius was enjoying how whenever he paid special attention to Albus' head, he would squeeze his hand tightly.

He could tell that Albus was close to coming. He pried his hand out of Albus' (which quickly grabbed onto the sheets) and moved it to Albus' scrotum. He played with his balls; gently squeezing them, fondling them, rubbing them while continuing his ministrations on Albus' penis.

Albus had forced his eyes to stay open, so that he could witness the amazing things that were happening to him and so that he could see Scorpius' face. They made brief eye contact, and smiled at each other. Scorpius massaged Albus' head and the act elicited the loudest moan yet.

"Scor…sco….pi..Scorpius" Albus was panting now.

Scorpius, hearing his name, winked at is best friend and lowered his head. He blew air along the length of the Albus' heated shaft then took the head into his mouth. He hadn't expected it to taste like it did, but he loved it. He loved that he was tasting something that was one hundred percent Albus.

As soon as Scorpius' lips had touched Albus, he was over the edge. He couldn't believe it and although his fought his orgasm the best he could, his eyes fell shut, his elbows gave out and his hips lifted off the bed.

Scorpius smiled around Albus' penis and kept on massaging his balls, waiting anxiously for Albus to shoot into his mouth.

"Scor! Cum!" Albus couldn't think straight and gave in. Hot cum spilled out of Albus' penis and Scorpius readily swallowed all of it. He felt Albus' body go slack and lifted his head off of him.

Albus was staring, wide-eyed at his best friend, "Merlin. That was…bloody hell Scor…" he panted.

Scorpius moved up the bed so that he was lying once again beside Albus and threw one arm across his chest.

"I'm really glad you liked it" he said, kissing Albus lightly on the nose.

"I loved it" Albus said, turning his body to face Scorpius and kissing him fully on the mouth, "It was wonderful Scorpius."

Scorpius snuggled into Albus' hug. Maybe a little too enthusiastically because Albus felt their penis' rub together; his still semi-hard and Scorpius' at its full length.

"I need to help you!" He said, almost jumping back from Scorpius.

"Al, it's okay. Why don't we wait until later? It's almost morning and I'm in no rush."

"But I bet you're leaking! Plus, I was kind of looking forward to seeing you naked" Albus said, somewhat embarrassedly.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's my new proposal. We'll wake up in a few hours and you can _help me_ while we're in the shower?" Scorpius hoped fervently that he wasn't being too forward. He cast an anxious look at Albus who just pulled him closer.

"That's perfect Scorpius, absolutely perfect"


End file.
